El día que Levi dejó de soñar
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Las melodías cambian, como cambian las estaciones del año, el corazón se enfría y la razón abandona. [T por el apaleo verbal a Erwin]


**El día en el que Levi dejó de soñar.**

**ADV:  
><strong>Título original de _Sasumi sama_ / Basado en El himno de los caídos de _Miss Wong._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no sabes cuánto es mil menos dieciséis?<em>

—_¡Faaaaarlan, cállate!_

_La voz de Isabel menguó la tensión en el ambiente, seguida de la risa de Farlan luego de escucharla berrear por algo tan sencillo como eso. Levi sostuvo en su mano la botella de vino barato que había hurtado de la casa contigua y se escondió tras la intimidad de la fachada destruida. Movió entre sus dedos la botella escuchando la calmada risa de Farlan y la agitada voz de Isabel. Se permitió observar la estancia abandonada con ojos perezosos y que sus sentidos estuviesen alerta afuera._

—_En serio Isabel ¿Por qué no sabes?_

—_¡Claro que lo sé!_

—_¿Entonces, cuánto es?_

—_¡Farlan!_

—_Cállense un momento. Mañana tenemos que irnos temprano._

—_Tsk…_

—_Bieeeeen~ —la cantarina e hiperactiva voz de Isabel se tambaleó por los muros con madera desquebrajada por el tiempo y de un brinco ya estaba erguida frente al par de hombres que le acompañaban simpre._

_Acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida, Isabel encontró el lugar donde dormiría seguido de Farlan y Levi quien fue el último a irse a dormir. O más bien que les hizo creer se iría a dormir. Luego de un par de horas de haber estado en aquél lugar que nadie buscaba, se levantó del asiento donde había estado e inspeccionó las habitaciones de suelo ruidoso. Una a una fue abriendo las puertas que parecían hacer más ruido, con más insistencia a medida que él se acercaba a ellas. Y frente a la última puerta, dentro de la habitación se encontraba un piano de cola, era color oscuro y estaba lleno de polvo._

_Cuando Levi se encontró dentro de aquélla habitación sus pasos parecían haber adquirido vida propia y le llevaron a donde estaba, acariciando con sus dedos mallugados la madera empolvada. La retiró con la misma mano y luego la sacudió hasta que volviera a quedar limpia y así hizo de nueva cuenta con el banquillo de patas largas en el que se sentó. _

_Quizá había pasado mucho después de la última lección que había recibido, no lo recordaba casi, pero recordaba que siempre le había gustado como se escuchaba ese instrumento. Entonces intentó recordar cada partitura en su mente y trazarla con sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas. Observó a la ventana que tenía los cristales quebrados a su izquierda y como si lo hubiera ensayado toda la noche, los dedos corrieron bajo la melodía que trazaba su mente._

_Era una melodía fuerte, apasionada, triste, melancólica pero marcada. Sí, había mucha pasión en la tonada y sus ojos se tuvieron que cerrar para sentir en sus dedos las corrientes eléctricas que ésta le proporcionaban, se encargó también de imprimir fuerza sobre las teclas, de hacer que sus dedos bailaran en una danza que permeó el ambiente por completo, una que no dio lugar a oposición para quien le estuviera escuchando. _

_Los dedos resbalaron con insistencia, con más rapidez, con fluidez, con fuerza…_

—_No sabía que tocabas, Levi._

_La voz de Isabel resquebrajó cada posible tonada que él hubiera dado sobre el piano. No se detuvo de su acción, pero bajó el ritmo luego de darse cuenta que la había despertado. Él no dijo nada y ella con pasos saltarines se acercó donde él, sentándose a su lado en el banquillo de patas altas, los dedos de Levi continuaron fluyendo a medida que la canción adquiría más color y se volvía más fuerte, más anhelante y los oídos de Isabel fueron acariciados por la tonada._

_De la misma manera ella cerró los ojos degustando con cada uno de sus sentidos la melodía que el chico estaba tocando y por primera vez su actitud hiperactiva e infantil se menguó, se mantuvo serena. Sólo hasta el final de la canción cuando Levi terminó y sus dedos descansaron sobre las teclas del piano._

—_Me gusta…_

—_Hn._

—_¿Sabes más?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Algún día aprenderé a tocar?_

—_Te prometo que vendremos cada viernes a dormir aquí y te enseñaré a tocar._

_La sonrisa de Isabel fue capaz de hacerle sonreír como hacía tanto no lo había logrado nada._

* * *

><p><em>Fue en ese momento cuando dejó de atacar a los titanes, que bajó con su equipo de maniobras y allí en el campo, frente a él, pudo observar y pudo palpar con cada uno de sus poros el dolor por primera vez. No había nada que se comparara a lo que sentía en ese momento. Era como la sangre abandonando su sistema y el aire corriendo fuera sus pulmones. Era su carne clamando por piedad y su mente gritando con insistencia.<em>

_**¡ISABEL, ISABEL!**_

_Y de repente todo le había abandonado, la esperanza, el miedo, el amor y la felicidad._

_Ya no había nada más, ya no había nada por qué sentir, vivir, luchar, amar o morir._

_La cabeza cayó al pasto húmedo al igual que cayó su corazón del pecho y sus ojos se volvieron una máscara de fría hostilidad… Le había abandonado, su felicidad le había dejado._

—_¿Eres el único sobreviviente?_

_Cerdo infeliz malnacido. Fruto maldito, hijo de puta, pedazo de mierda, quiero arrancarte la piel tramo por tramo y hacer que te la comas… Quiero mear sobre tu tumba y sentarme encima de tu corazón a ver cómo te mueres durante todo un jodido año. Te meteré el maldito equipo de maniobras por el culo y voy a ver cómo te retuerces de dolor. Haré que tu novio rubio se coma tus ojos o mejor aún… haré que te corte la cabeza._

_El dolor se transformó en odio dentro de su cuerpo, y todo pasó tan rápido que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba tan lleno de una fuerza malvada, esa fuerza malvada se abrazó a su cuerpo como una onda expansiva y sin quererlo él, a sí mismo se hizo daño. No supo si Erwin fue capaz de observarlo, pero su mirada se endureció cuando fue su mano, su propia mano la que tuvo que cerrar los ojos de Isabel y tuvo que ponerla con el rostro apuntando al cielo… tenía qué hacerlo porque era su princesa. Había sido incapaz de rescatar a Farlan pero nada le había dolido más que no poder salvar a su princesa._

_Su sol, su felicidad… A su propia familia._

_Tuvo que abalanzarse sobre el rubio, tuvo que olvidar cada una de las cosas que había prometido y tuvo que abandonar su humanidad. Tuvo que gritar en su mente cada una de las cosas que esa noche no le recriminó a Erwin, tuvo que escuchar su mediocre plan y la manera tan absurda en la que planeaba liberar a la humanidad ¡Al demonio con la maldita humanidad! ¡Qué importaba eso si Erwin Smith le había arrancado a su familia de las manos! _

_¡Qué importaba ser aceptado en el exterior de los muros si estaba solo!_

—_Tienes que dejarlos allí, debemos volver._

—_Tienes que aprender a sacrificarte por los vivos tanto como por los muertos, Erwin Smith. Para ti es fácil dejarlos ir, como dejas ir a cien hombres al día, pero yo me sacrificaré por ellos más que por los muros o tu estúpida humanidad ¿Lo entiendes?_

—_Es irónico que un asesino piense de esa manera._

_Y esa noche mientras el equino trotaba para llegar a los muros la mente de Levi volvió gritar, la sonrisa de Isabel, y la risa de Farlan le persiguieron por más de diez años en su cabeza. Por más de diez años se levantó por las noches a caminar por la alcoba buscando el consuelo para un corazón que ya no funcionaba, que estaba marchito y que se había ido con ellos. ¿Por qué le había prometido a Isabel aprender a tocar el piano y no lo había cumplido? ¿Por qué no había sido más fuerte y los había traído de regreso con vida?_

* * *

><p>Levi caminó hasta la majestuosa biblioteca del cuartel y descubrió el piano que estaba allí, volvió a sentarse en él y luego de tanto, tanto tiempo intentando ignorarle, sus dedos volvieron a bailar sobre las teclas. Y cuando el primer dedo tocó la tecla, su mente sufrió de una descomposición, y como si le hubieran puesto un resorte, las imágenes comenzaron a inundarle, la sonrisa, la risa, los número, el cabello rojo, los ojos verdes, Farlan, Isabel, una sonrisa, un susurro, un llamado… Su nombre pronunciado de sus labios y tuvo que apretar los labios con fuerza para que el llanto no le exprimiera hasta el último gramo de humanidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo.<p>

En carne propia palpó el dolor de recordar a Isabel como lo había hecho tantas noches anteriores, había disfrutado en sus labios su nombre y ahora hasta le producía agonía siquiera el recordarlo…

Isabel, su hermosa Isabel.

Cuando las escenas volvieron a su mente sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y corrieron con la misma intensidad que aquélla noche sobre las teclas de ese piano que nadie veía o tocaba. Pero ésta canción ya no era apasionada, ésta canción eran los gritos oriundos de su corazón y su mente pidiendo perdón en silencio a Isabel y Farlan por no haber podido salvarlos, por no haber podido darles una vida digna y por no poderles mostrar el mundo fuera de las murallas.

—No sabía que pudiera tocar, Sargento. —y allí estaba de nuevo esa voz. Esa voz que volvió a torturar cada una de sus entrañas como si estuviera destinado a vivir en la agonía. Tuvo tragar pesado antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a abrir con ese deje de melancolía y su subordinada entrara en la habitación.

Petra, su hermosa Petra.

—Desde muy pequeño aprendí.

—Es una canción muy triste.

—Lo es…

Lo es… ¿Verdad? No se supone que deba enseñarle a Isabel canciones tristes, no se supone que tú conozcas mi tristeza, Petra…

Y los minutos pasaron, y Petra volvió a sentarse a su izquierda, pero Isabel estaba a su derecha, Isabel le sonreía, a pesar de que la tonada era triste, cuando Levi giró la mirada dos segundos, pudo observar los ojos verdes grandes y cristalinos sonreírle en señal de asentimiento. Le permitía disfrutar con Petra ¿Tenía una especie de bendición? Luego, luego su mirada volvió al lado izquierdo y la sonrisa de Petra le abrumó, le abrumó tanto que se preguntó que si esa sonrisa no sería capaz de disipar cada una de las dudas de su corazón o la manera tan escabrosa en la que éste se desquebrajaba con tantas expediciones y hombre muertos.

—Siempre quise tocar, pero no abundan muchos de éstos en los muros. Es un privilegio tener uno…

—Cuando todo esto termine, prometo enseñarte a tocar…

Isabel.

Petra…

Y algo dentro de él se cayó, algo dentro de él gritó de puro e irreconocible dolor y corrió como los caudales de agua que cernían fuera del castillo por la lluvia que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

><p>Cuando se detuvieron a reparar en los daños que habían sufrido, escuchó a aquél chico que refutaba contra Erwin acerca de dejar el cuerpo de su amigo.<p>

Farlan…

—Son cadáveres, un cadáver ya no siente si lo dejas o lo llevas dentro de los muros. Recuérdale, pero no luches por algo que va a estar perdido desde el principio.

Y fue en ese momento que la mirada de Erwin Smith se posó sobre él y supo que algo estaba tramando, lo supo porque esa fue la lección que él mismo le enseñó.

"**Tienes que aprender a sacrificarte tanto por vivos como por muertos, Erwin Smith."**

"**Es irónico que un asesino piense de esa manera"**

Por eso cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo y escuchó los huesos crujir giró la vista.

Porque no supo si lo que crujió realmente fue el cuerpo de Petra abandonar la carroza que llevaba a sus muertos, o fue la cabeza de Isabel cayendo al pasto, o fue su propio corazón. No supo nunca identificar lo que escuchó ese día mientras el equino trotaba y de nueva cuenta tenía que abandonar el cuerpo. Nuevamente le falló a alguien.

Nuevamente había fallado en sus lecciones de piano.

Y esa misma noche, cuando se retiró de la oficina de Erwin y encontró con ese piano maldito, toda la rabia que había dentro de su cuerpo explotó como una granada y su corazón terminó por fundirse con la ira hasta que se volvió una masa en su pecho: una masa de recuerdos que le atormentarían por la eternidad. Esa noche mientras la madera se desprendía tramo por tramo del piano y con los dedos llenos de sangre desprendía las teclas, sus lágrimas cayeron pétreas por su rostro y se dio cuenta que no valía la pena prometer nada.

Levi había aprendido que el término libertad sólo lo utilizaban aquéllos que deseaban aferrarse a un imposible. No había mayor libertad que morir. No había sueños, no había esperanzas, no había promesas. Las promesas eran para los hombres que eran capaces de proteger a quienes amaban.

Aquélla noche Levi aprendió por segunda vez que las promesas y los sueños no eran para él.

* * *

><p><strong>La primera melodía es Love story de Richard Clayderman y la segunda podría ser Claire de Lune de Debussy. Yo... tenía qué escribir ésto, el fic de Miss Wong me inspiró tanto que fui incapaz de no hacerlo slkdflwflfs. Ya, chao, suden por los ojos(?).<strong>


End file.
